


越界

by TarthurK1997



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarthurK1997/pseuds/TarthurK1997
Summary: “昨天什么时候回来的？”





	越界

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运，发布于2019/9/16

“昨天什么时候回来的？” 

你总是这样问。不记得第几次了，好像问这句话的人永远是你。她似乎习惯了，耸耸肩说四点半，然后擦着你从边上过去够冰箱上的麦芽糖。你不知道她说的是不是真的，反正你撑到两点就沉沉睡去，也无从辩驳真假，只是凭直觉质疑她的说辞：从她散开的凌乱的发辫，松垮未扣紧的衬衫，脖根露出来一点点抓破痕迹。你质疑，她分明是待到了早上才慢悠悠回来，临走前亲吻另一个女孩的额头，又施施然回到这里。 

她看起来是理所应当的——她自然是这样的，介于你的立场并没有任何干涉甚至嫉妒的理由。你端详她，你总是忍不住端详她，想象她与你认识的任何人都不同。但其实又没有。她很平常，甚至朴素，与任何的女孩没有什么过分的区别。尽管她就算是在你眼里也称得上漂亮。区别始终是微弱的，你只能努力辨别那些似是而非的眼神和无意间的手势，自欺欺人地艳羡又厌恶着她那些由你假想出来的特殊；你留意着她干净的圆润的指甲，被修剪得十分规整，是你唯一能洋洋自得的漏洞。你想象着她在被褥间的模样，其实你并非没有见过，不过想象肯定比现实饶人：那对光滑的白皙的肩会从衣袖里挣脱出来，顺势向下，目光所及之处皆是一丝不挂。你想象的时候是觉得羞耻的，又兴奋又作呕，忍不住一直想象下去，直到假想中另一个女孩也交缠上来，进入她也被她进入。你不敢想了，也不敢看。你觉得是肮脏的，下意识的，让你反胃，双腿却软到逃不开。可是那双手，那双干净的手会覆盖在哪里？会伸进插入哪里？你不知道。你觉得不该是这样的。 

最开始的时候的确不是，你什么也没想，你爱这个姑娘——以所谓的友人的名义。多亲密，你们以前的日子里，你也曾拽着她压马路，和她讲那些只有密友才会聊的东西。多亲昵，她牵着你的手的时候，对你笑的时候，挽着你的小臂甚至撒娇般亲吻你的时候，你多欣然接受，还觉得这一切是美好。知道后大概全变了味。你终究是没说什么，却很难不将厌恶放在表面上：不是对她的，只是对她们的。可是她是她们的一员。你不懂。你应该懂的，你伤害她们就是伤害她。那些温声软语，最终还是一点不剩了。 

她不会再睡你枕边，侧头看你，目光温柔到像是被子夜淹没，星光沉在湖底。 

你不敢说，你多怀念。 

她又出门，留下跳跃剪影一张，碎花衬衫，下摆飞扬起来，被那双手塞进牛仔裤中。纤长手指，不属于你。她有个指环，木头质感，但不常戴，只是偶尔出门才换上，你不敢问。谁送的？你曾无数次这样想，又害怕知道回答。你其实见过那女孩，偶然一回遇见她与她在巷子里喝奶茶，双手牵握着，笑起来是正常糖。那女孩的脸漂亮到有攻击性，让你胆战心惊。你气恨又不知道为什么；或许是她的幸福，她的喜乐，你如鲠在喉，难以下咽。你知道自己失去资格了，从挣开手的那一刻开始。不，应该更早。其实又如何？她从一开始对你就并无任何遐思，你不明白，也许这厌恶是嫉恨，嫉恨那些被她爱上的女孩。如果是你，会不会更好些？但你自己也知道这假设本就虚妄。你多丑陋，又怎能和她比肩。 

但这其实与丑陋与否无关。 

你好久没再想她，虽然只隔了一道墙。你故意错开与她能交汇的一切时间点，如你预测般她对此不置可否，并无任何关心。你匆匆忙忙趁着她回来前出门，忙着考级保研和男友联络感情，硬生生把生活活成无所谓她是否存在，有时在玄关遇到也只是点头就走。可是你最关心她在不在乎，她不在乎。那天你一个人在湖边走很久忽然又想起来很多，你想起来过去如何而现在形单影只，你恨自己只是缺少人陪伴而不是爱，你的影子在路灯下被扯得很长很长。你想起那些拥抱，没有暧昧的吻，搭在腰上的温度，你恨自己不是她们中一个。你恨自己爱她又不爱她。 

那天你回去时眼泪花了满脸，她却刚好在餐桌边坐着看见你丑相，好像这段时间的芥蒂都不存在似的递来毛巾和安慰，像过去一样把肩膀借给你哭。你哭着向她讨一个拥抱，她抱着你，你却哭得好冷。你隔着水雾看她，头顶只留餐桌上方一盏暖灯，蜷曲的发散下来，耐心而空洞的模样。你知道她懂，她懂你只是没法一个人活着。于是你说你爱她。 

乖啦，我也爱你。 

她笑着说。 

.


End file.
